


The Death of the Hero

by Ameliapll



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Clary's death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary Fray's death affects everyone in different ways...how do the other Shadowhunters move on? Inspired heavily by TVD's 'I'm thinking of you all the while'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of the Hero

!!Warning: violence and strong mentions of death at the top!!!

There was a fight. Isabelle was slicing her whip around, slicing off demons heads. Alec shot at them with his bow and arrow, Magnus performed a spell which damaged them greatly and Clary and Jace were fighting, hand to hand combat.

 

"Clary, watch out!" Isabelle yelled as a demon slashed down on her back, sending her to the ground in pain. Clary screamed and tried to lash out, but the demon laughed cruelly and raked its talons across her heart. Clary whimpered,trying to scuttle backwards but in too much pain to do so. The demon slashed across her throat and she collapsed. The last thing she saw was her friends, fighting, and she'd never been so proud. And then all went black.

"Clary?  _Clary!_ Come on, it's over. It's actually  _over._ " Simon urged his best friend to stop lying there like she was dead

"Si..." Isabelle sighed, a tear running down her cheek

"No! Don't say she's dead! We need to at least try!"

"I should've done something." Isabelle whispered. 

"No, you did everything you could." Alec said, holding his little sister closely

"I can grant us all one last time to see her." Magnus said softly

"Do it." Jace said softly

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" 

 

"I will." Simon said quietly and felt himself magically sink into Clary's mind. 


End file.
